Type 94 Shin Guntō
The Shin Guntō (Japanese: 新軍刀, lit. "New army sword") is a Japanese military sword adopted by the Imperial Japanese military from 1935 to 1945, issued to military officers as a symbol of rank. A traditional Japanese katana-styled sword, it replaced the Western-styled Kyū guntō (old military sword) as the standard Japanese military sword. There were three versions of the Shin Guntō: Type 94, Type 95, and Type 98, which increasingly simplified the sword's design. Battlefield 1943 The Shin Gunto is the melee weapon issued to the IJN Scout kit. While slow to swing, if a player is successful in obtaining a hit, it will be a guaranteed one-hit kill, like all melee weapons in the game. Gallery File:Shin Gunto.jpg|A Japanese Scout charging with his Shin Gunto in Battlefield 1943 File:Shin_Gunto-1-.jpg|The Shin Gunto as seen in First-person view. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Shin Gunto makes a brief appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 during the opening mission, Operation Aurora. It is first seen when the player enters the trenches, where a Japanese soldier jumps down to attack McKee with it, but is quickly killed. It is not seen in any other scripted event; however, if a player gets near enough to a Japanese soldier to be in melee range, the soldier will pull it out in an attempt to kill the player. If it hits, it will instantaneously kill the player, regardless of the difficulty mode and damage already sustained by the player. It is not usable by the player. Battlefield V 2.5m |effect = |damage = 100 |hrestore = 15 HP/s regen on kill 30 HP bonus on kill |features = * Replaces existing Gadget 2 * Health restored on occasion}} The Katana is a gadget introduced to Battlefield V with the War in the Pacific Tides of War chapter. The Katana is available as a Battle Pickup, found closer to the Japanese Deployment on Iwo Jima and Pacific Storm. Once acquired by a player, the Katana occupies Gadget Slot 2, replacing anything there previously. The Katana allows players to perform one-hit-kill melee attacks on enemy infantry with rapid speed. Attacking with performs a horizontal slash with a wide kill zone, while attacking by pressing performs a vertical slash with extended range (comparable to the Combat Medic Combat Role).SECRET Katana Info! … - YouTube, retrieved 2019-12-06 Dog tags are collected from all victims, along with immediate regeneration on each kill, and bonus health restoration for a vertical slash kill. There is little "visual recoil" when using the weapon, nor any takedown animation. The character will automatically sheathe the weapon after a brief period of disuse, but will also use an iai strike while drawing the weapon, leaving the "rate of fire" unaffected. The character's stance is also unusually rigid, which may make it difficult for others to see that they are facing a melee attacker. Though deadly to infantry, the Katana cannot inflict damage to enemies operating or occupying vehicles, or to deployed gadgets. It also does not permit the player to push dinghies, unlike the standard melee weapons.BFV | Battle Pickup『KATANA』GAMEPLAY - EAA - YouTube, retrieved 2019-10-31 Like the Raider Club from , the user suffers a brief loss of momentum during each swing. Since players only drop primary weapons when killed, the katana cannot be taken from a fallen user. The player may, however, retrieve their dropped gadget in exchange for the katana, or pick up a katana dropped in this way. Players can even exchange secondary gadgets across classes using battle pickups. BFV Katana 1.jpg|Battle Pickup crate BFV Katana 2.jpg BFV Katana 3.jpg|Sword extended BFV Katana 5.jpg|Upward slash BFV Katana 6.jpg|Downward slash BFV Katana 7.jpg|Running BFV Katana 4.jpg|Sheathing sword BF5 Katana Promotional.png Trivia * In Battlefield V, the Katana is capable of killing up to six enemies at once with a horizontal attack if they happen to be clustered in front of the player. A vertical attack on a similar cluster will only kill a single enemy. The weapon may also miss any enemies at very close range, possibly due to kill zone angle calculation.Longest Snipe in the Pacific? Mythbusting (Community Servers) Battlefield 5 - YouTube, retrieved 2019-12-21 References Category:Melee Weapons Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific Category:Battle Pickups Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield V